zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
All-ice
|gender=Female |age = Unknown |eye=Brown |hair=Black |occupation=Egyptian priestess |status=Unknown |appearances = Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (mentioned) Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward (mentioned) }} All-Ice, more commonly known as Alice in Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors and Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, is the speculated preserved body of an Egyptian priestess, and is rumored to bring a curse upon anyone who opens her coffin. The body is known for its strange characteristic of being frozen solid in a block of ice that wouldn't melt at room temperature, giving it the term, "all-ice". There is a character named Alice in Virtue's Last Reward, but it is unclear if they are the same woman. During the game itself, Alice denies that she is her. Background All-ice was originally the mummy of the ancient Egyptian priestess Amen-Ra that had been stolen from a pyramid. After exchanging hands numerous times, Alice eventually found itself as one of the cargo on the passenger liner, the RMS Titanic, on the ship's tragic maiden voyage. Up until this time, the mummy had already earned itself a bad reputation. Everyone who was involved with the handling and transportation of the mummy had eventually died from mysterious and inexplicable deaths; therefore, the artifact was considered to be cursed. After the Titanic sank on April 15, 1912, those who knew about the mummy's existence believed that the mummy's curse was responsible for the disaster. Cryopreservation There was, however, something very peculiar about the mummy. It was different from the other preserved mummies of its time, which were mummified through wax, a process known as saponification, which left the corpses rotten and shriveled over a long period of time. Instead, when Alice was first discovered, it was apparent that she had been preserved by freezing, not wax. The body was frozen perfectly whole and intact, in a large, solid block of ice. It was said that from the time of its discovery, all the way through to when it got put on the Titanic, and even though it was carried through the desert, that her body never melted. Ice-9 and CAS It was later revealed that the reason why Alice's body never melted, even at fairly high temperatures, was because the water that preserved her body wasn't normal water. The water used wasn't ordinary water, but rather ice-9, a form of water that has an extremely high melting point of 96° F, making the ice especially resilient and allowing it to survive under extreme conditions, including transporting it across a desert without melting. The body wasn't frozen through normal means either. Ace revealed the existence of CAS, short for Cells Alive System, an advanced technology for freezing and preserving organic matter. As Ace explained: Through the use of CAS, which would have been an astounding accomplishment by the ancient Egyptians, Alice's body could have been perfectly preserved down to a cellular level, leaving her looking in the present-day exactly as she would, in all her beauty, thousands of years ago. With the combination of ice-9 and CAS, this raised the disturbing possibility that Alice could have even been frozen alive, and even more disturbingly, if she was indeed frozen alive, it then became possible for her to defrost and then start walking about like a normal person. ''Titanic'' Disaster to Present-day Allice eventually was placed on the Titanic to bring the body to a museum in the United States. While on board, the ship sank. After the Titanic disaster, she was found by the rescuers from Halifax in the water near the location of the sinking and brought back to Canada with the other 306 bodies they found frozen in the Atlantic Ocean. While the other bodies started to decompose and smell, hers did not. She was stolen under unknown circumstances, until bought by Lord Dashiell Gordain, a Titanic enthusiast, in the black market in New York City. Before he died, he told a friend that she was "in a navel" and "below the forest of knowledge". Her coffin would later be found empty in of the settings for the First Nonary Game, the Gigantic ship or the Building Q in Nevada, in the study. When Gentarou Hongou discovered it, he only found a plant inside the coffin, which later was used to make Soporil, Cradle Pharmaceutical's magnum opus. Her name was given because she was "all-ice", or sometimes just Alice. Due to her condition, she could be awaken if the defrosting conditions are met, making her a successful example of morphic teleportation (forwarding time travel). It is unknown what happened to her after she was put on the Gigantic, since she was never found. ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' Upon discovering the coffin in Building Q, she was nowhere to be found. This can be explained only if someone discovered her coffin and switched it with the Building Q (because it may be the only one with the gadgets' room) for mere puzzle creating. After Junpei, Clover, Seven, Lotus, Snake, and Ace had escaped the sinking ship, which was really Building Q from the beginning, they traveled through the Nevada desert with Clover driving a SUV they had found outside. Although Ace had insisted that Alice doesn't exist because when he had found Alice's coffin behind the library, all he could find was a plant that was used to make Soporil. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' All-ice is briefly mentioned by Tenmyouji on Alice's route in the Treatment Center, when he asks Alice if she is the mummy from the Titanic. She denies this claim, saying people have confused her for All-ice before. In the game, Phi, Alice, and Clover are frozen using the CAS method, a possible method that might have frozen All-ice. Further reading * Wikipedia article about "The mummy's curse" conspiracy theory * About the urban legend Gallery Allice in coffin.png|All-ice in coffin. Allice in coffin close up.png|All-ice in coffin. True_end_14.png|What was thought to be All-ice in 999. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Female characters Category:Egyptian characters